Harry & Hermione: Their Wedding and Beyond
by stargrrl
Summary: This fic starts out with Harry & Herm's wedding. They have kids, and this fic will end when their 1st child is going into Hogwarts, or maybe I'll follow the child thru Hogwarts, it depends on the reception I get from this story. Well, read, review, and
1. The Wedding

Harry & Hermione: Their Wedding and Beyond  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first H/H fic! I am usually a Draco/Herm fan, but I decided to write a H/H fic for once! Here is the first chapter, & please review, if I don't get any reviews I won't continue it, so pleeeeeeeeease review, thanks, and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Stargrrl  
  
  
  
Four years after Hogwarts Graduation……  
  
Hermione Granger stroked her cat Crookshanks absentmindedly as she admired the large diamond on her left ring finger. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, still remembering when she had gotten it, six months ago.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. You know that right?" his green eyes had looked anxious behind his glasses.  
  
"Yes, Harry," she had said. "I know. And I love you, too. More than anything."  
  
"Well," Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Hermione I… ah, I mean, Hermione will you…"  
  
"What, Harry?" she had said, worried. Harry suddenly got down on a knee, and held up the ring.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, will you marry me?" his eyes had then been full of hope and love.  
  
Hermione smiled fondly, toying with the ring. Of course she had said yes. She had loved Harry ever since their seventh year at Hogwarts, when he had saved her, Ron, and the rest of the wizarding world by finally defeating and killing Voldemort. She even thought she may have loved him before then, but all she was sure of was that she loved him now, and he loved her.  
  
"Well Crookshanks, I'm getting married tomorrow," Hermione told her cat. "To Harry."  
  
"And who doesn't know that?" a familiar voice laughed. Hermione looked up quickly.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! You startled me. I'm just really excited, that's all."  
  
"Aw, Herm, I know what you mean. I'm excited, too. I mean, I'm sad that we won't be roommates anymore. But, hey! I've never been a maid of honor before."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I've never been a bride before." The two girls laughed.  
  
"For Harry's sake, you better not have!" Ginny cried.  
  
"So," Hermione said, once their laughter had subsided, "who did you find to be your new roomie?"  
  
"Lavender," Ginny replied.  
  
"Lavender?" Hermione repeated, shocked. "But I thought that she was married to Seamus! They seemed so much in love."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny's voice sounded distant. "I thought so, to."  
  
Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan started dating in sixth year. They stayed together through graduation, when Seamus proposed. They were married the next summer, when they were both eighteen.  
  
"So," Hermione pressed on. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione, it's the night before your wedding, now's not the time," Ginny protested.  
  
"But I want to know. They're my friends, too; I should know," Hermione looked hurt.  
  
"Well," Ginny looked uncomfortable, "All right. Lavender told me they were having constant fights. She didn't say what about, but I strongly suspect that it has something to do with that witch Seamus hired as his new assistant at his firm."  
  
Hermione nodded. The woman had been extremely pretty, and they had been spending an awfully large amount of time together. Hermione herself had wondered if their relationship was more than just business.  
  
"They got a divorce last month," Ginny finished quietly.  
  
"But, but, why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Hermione spluttered, outraged.  
  
"You were so busy with the wedding, and we didn't want to upset you. I mean, you were just starting your married life, and your friends were just ending theirs. We didn't want you to have to plan a wedding knowing that."  
  
"But they're part of the wedding party!" Hermione went on. She stood up and started pacing the room. Crookshanks fell off her lap and slithered away, hissing. "Blimey, Ginny, they're supposed to walk down the isle together! I can't force them to do that when"  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Ginny went over to her friend and laid a hand on her arm. Her long red hair glistened in the firelight, and her gray eyes looked serious. "I already talked to Lavender about this. They're going to do everything they said they'd do before for the wedding, and pretend that nothing is wrong, just for your and Harry's sake. See, Herm? Don't worry; we've taken care of everything."  
  
Hermione smiled up at Ginny. "I have such wonderful friends."  
  
"Don't get all sentimental on me now, or I'll start crying." Ginny looked over at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Merlin's Beard; It's 10:30! If I was such a good friend I would have let you go to sleep early on the night before your wedding instead of yakking your ear off. Now, go upstairs; you can't marry Harry without your beauty sleep!"  
  
"Okay, I'm going," Hermione grinned, and started up the stairs. She was almost to the top when she paused, and turned around.  
  
"Good-night, Ginny," she called. Ginny appeared at the foot of the stairs, smiling faintly.  
  
"Good-night Hermione," she replied softly.  
  
~~************************************************************************** ******************************~~  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed, his eyes staring transfixed on the swirling shapes and patterns on his ceiling. He couldn't believe he was getting married tomorrow. Not that he didn't want to, no, quite the contrary. It was just that it was just like a dream, a fantasy even, that the girl he loved more than the world agreed to marry him. And he was marrying her tomorrow. If he could ever get to sleep, that is.  
  
He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. Her smile, her laugh, the way the tip of her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth when she was thinking. The way her long, silky chestnut hair swished when she walked. How she was so clever that when she got going on a subject that she enjoyed and that she knew a lot about, her intelligence put him in sheer awe. Even her name sounded magical. Hermione. He shivered, though not from the cold. He glanced over at his nightstand, and picked up a heart-shaped frame. He smiled at her photograph, and it smiled back at him, blowing kisses all the while.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Harry announced to his bedroom. He turned over and immediately fell asleep, and impish grin on his face.  
  
~~************************************************************************** ******************************~~  
  
"Oh, no, I lost my earring. Ginny! Lavender! Ooh, where is it? I can't get married with one earring!"  
  
"Okay, where did you last have it?"  
  
"In here!"  
  
"It must be somewhere, then."  
  
"I can't find it!"  
  
"Relax, Herm. It's right here on the table."  
  
"Thank you, Ginny."  
  
Hermione re-attached her earring and studied herself in the full- length mirror. Her dress was short-sleeved, long, white, and flowing. It was simple, because that was her style, but it was also very elegant. Her hair had been done by Ginny, and it looked magnificent. It was up in a bun, but a few tendrils hung down and framed her heart-shaped face. She had some make-up on, but very little, just enough to question whether or not she had any on at all. Perched on top of her head was a crown of daisies, weaved together by Lavender, who said it would be more special if it were done by hand, and not magic. Her shoes were a soft, white cloth material, and they felt just like ballet slippers, and when she walked, she felt as if she were walking on a cloud.  
  
"You looked lovely, darling," a tearful voice said. Hermione turned to face her mother.  
  
"Mum," she said, and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Hermione heard whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thanks, mum," Hermione smiled, and turned toward Ginny.  
  
"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Just like your mum said, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "You looked lovely."  
  
A loud voice ruined the moment.  
  
"Do I have to wear this dumb tie? It itches." Hermione turned to see Daniel Weasley, Ron's three year old son, running towards Hermione. He was the ring bearer.  
  
"Her-mo-nee, do I?" Daniel looked at Hermione, his eyes big and round. Daniel had never been able to pronounce Hermione's name correctly, so he just did the best he could. It was awfully sweet though, and Hermione's heart melted every time he said it.  
  
Hermione kneeled down so she was at his level. She spoke softly and clearly.  
  
"Daniel, it would mean a lot to me if you would wear the tie. But, maybe if it itches, you may not have it on right. Go show it to your father, and maybe he can help. And if it still itches then, you don't have to wear it."  
  
Daniel broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks, Her-mo-nee!" he cried, and raced off to find Ron.  
  
Hermione stood up, satisfied.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you do have a way with that boy," Mrs. Granger shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, he adores you," Ginny added.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard some music. "Oh my gosh, they're starting!"  
  
Ginny peeked out the heavy doors that lead outside to the lawn in the large garden at Hogwarts, where the wedding was taking place. "Yes, they are. Oh, I see Harry, Herm! You're going to absolutely drool down the isle!"  
  
"Shove off, Gin," Lavender pushed Ginny out of the way and shut the door. "Hermione can't look. It's bad luck."  
  
"Everyone, get in your places! Places, everyone!" Mrs. Granger's loud, raspy voice could be heard over the excited chatter. Daniel and the flower girl, Carol, who was Charlie Weasley's four year old daughter, stood right behind the doors. Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas stood right behind them. Following them were Hermione's muggle cousin, Fiona, and Bill Weasley. Then came Lavender and Seamus, and right before Hermione, Ginny, who was alone, since she was the maid of honor. Hermione, of course, was last in the procession. She was standing with her father. Ron wasn't going to walk down the isle, because he was Harry's best man, and therefore, standing with Harry.  
  
The music grew louder, and Mrs. Granger opened the doors slowly. "Go on," she whispered to Daniel and Carol. They two kids obeyed, starting forward. Daniel, carrying the rings on the silk pillow in front of him, and Carol, gleefully throwing flowers everywhere with every step she took. Parvati and Dean went next, beaming. Then Fiona and Bill, Lavender and Seamus, and, with one last smile, Ginny walked forward into the sunlight.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "This is it," she murmured. She felt her father pat her hand.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he said. Hermione looked up at him, and was shocked to see that he was crying.  
  
"Dad, why are you…"  
  
"Shh, honey, it's time."  
  
Hermione stepped past the doors, out onto the grass. The crowd gathered on either side of the isle immediately stood, staring at her. As Hermione walked along, she caught sight on everyone she knew and loved. Family, friends, teachers, those who loved her and cared about her. She saw all of the Weasleys not in the wedding party, all sitting in different areas of the crowd, all with each of their own families, and all beaming at her. She spotted all of her old professors from Hogwarts, sitting in the middle, watching her with awe. Friends, from Hogwarts and after, looking at her with radiance. She felt like an angel.  
  
She felt her dad squeeze her hand about three-fourths of the way up the isle, and then he left to go sit with her mother. She was on her own. She looked forward, and then she saw him. Harry. She almost stopped at the sheer shock of seeing him after being apart for two days (more of Lavender's superstitions), but then carried on. She walked slowly, but surely, each step marking a moment in her past, every moment leading up to this one. She reached Harry. He was looking at her with a dazed expression on his face, a mixture of awe, love, and admiration. He had never looked at her that way before, and she loved the feel of it. He took her hand, and together they walked up to Dumbledore, who was the only person they thought was special enough to marry them that had the power to do so. Hermione vaguely saw Ron out of the corner of her eye, smiling widely up at the pair of them. Hermione quickly took her eyes off the crowd and faced Dumbledore, ready for her last few moments as Hermione Granger.  
  
~~************************************************************************** ******************************~~  
  
"Harry, your tie's on crooked," Ron informed his best friend, who looked like he was in some kind of daze.  
  
"Oh…" Harry looked down, as if he had even forgotten he had a tie on at all. "Is that so?"  
  
"Oh, come on you git," Ron smiled. "I'll fix it."  
  
"There's a butterfly," Harry said dreamily, pointing to one floating over their heads. "It looks so pretty…"  
  
"Harry, you're really starting to scare me," Ron admitted, as he finished fixing Harry's tie. Suddenly, Harry snapped his head forward, and then he unexpectedly smacked himself across the face.  
  
"Harry," Ron said breathlessly. "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm acting like this is a dream," Harry stated, sounding very much like his old self. "I've dreamed this dream so many times I'm not thinking it's real."  
  
"Ah," Ron grinned mischievously. "So the truth comes out. Exactly how many times have you dreamt about marrying Hermione?" Harry turned beet red.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," he muttered. Ron laughed. Suddenly, music came out of nowhere. Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"This is it," Harry muttered, suddenly serious.  
  
"Good luck, mate," Ron said, looking at Harry, "with your marriage." Harry grinned. That was exactly what Harry had said to Ron when he married Padma Patil three years ago.  
  
"Thank you, Ron," Harry replied.  
  
Harry turned toward the giant oak doors and watched Daniel and Carol walk down. Carol looked like she has having a blast, but Daniel looked solemn, holding up the rings as if they were a huge pile of gold, and not just two small rings, as important as they were to the ceremony. Then he watched the other bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the isle. Then came Ginny. Harry tensed up, knowing who was coming next. And then, he saw her.  
  
She looked radiant, with her long dress flowing all around her, and a crown of daisies perched on her head. Her hair looked gorgeous, and she was smiling brightly, looking among the crowd. She hadn't spotted him yet. Harry grinned, just waiting for her to look his way. He saw her father leave her, and then, finally, she looked forward. Her smile froze when she saw him. For a moment Harry thought she was going to stop, but then she went on, never taking her eyes off him. They joined hands, and stepped up to Dumbledore. Harry tore his eyes off her face and faced his old Headmaster, who smiled fondly at the two of them.  
  
"I am here today," he began, "not just to wed two ordinary people. But to unite two people who were meant to be together, and whom I watched grow up. And you couldn't find anywhere, any other two people who were suited to be together, and were as much in love, as Hermione Anne Granger and Harry James Potter."  
  
Dumbledore went on, but Harry wasn't much paying attention. His eyes had swayed back to Hermione. He stared at her, for who knows how long, until he felt a tug on one of the legs on his tuxedo. He looked down to see Daniel. The small boy held up the pillow and Harry, smiling, took one of the rings. Daniel stepped over to Hermione and she picked up the other one. Hermione said her vows, and placed the ring on Harry's finger. Harry then said his vows, and placed the other ring on Hermione's finger. Harry had earlier tuned out Dumbledore, but suddenly, he heard him loud and clear.  
  
"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Harry, you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Harry was more than Happy to oblige. He leaned forward and his lips met hers.  
  
~~************************************************************************** ******************************~~  
  
Hermione was barely listening to Dumbledore she was so busy staring at Harry. She did the motions, like taking the ring from Daniel, speaking her vows, placing the ring on Harry's finger, and watching Harry do the same. But she felt as if she were in a dream, floating high on a cloud, watching the whole scenario from her perch above the trees. She guessed that Dumbledore had said for Harry to kiss her, because suddenly she felt his lips on hers, and she kissed back. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, just kissing and holding each other like they would never let go.  
  
A loud "Ew!" broke their kiss. Harry and Hermione turned to see Daniel standing behind them, a funny looked on his face. Ron ran over to him, looking mortified.  
  
"Daniel," he hissed. "Stop that. You just ruined the moment." He turned to the newlyweds. "Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry, he's just"  
  
But Ron was cut off by laughter. Harry had burst out laughing, and Hermione joined him. Soon the entire wedding was laughing. Daniel stood in the middle of it all, beaming.  
  
"It's okay, Ron," Harry yelled over the laughter. "We needed to stop sometime." Hermione raised her eyebrows up at him.  
  
"Really?" she said. "But I wasn't ready to stop." Before Harry could reply, Hermione seized him and the two started kissing again. The laughter turned into cheers, as everyone celebrated the marriage of two of their friends.  
  
~~************************************************************************** ******************************~~  
  
  
  
I hope you like it, everyone! If I get a lot of reviews (*hint hint*) and continue this, the next chapter will be the wedding reception. If you have questions/comments/complaints/suggestions write them in the reviews. Thanks for reading. Cya! 


	2. The Reception

Harry and Hermione: Their Wedding and Beyond  
  
Chapter Two: The Reception  
  
Harry led Hermione inside Hogwarts to the Great Hall, where the reception was to take place. The wedding guests followed them. Hermione stopped short when they got their first look at the Great Hall. Harry, also, stared in wonder.  
  
Ginny and Lavender had done a magnificent decorating job. The tables were draped with light blue table cloths, and baby blue butterflies floated over each table. The ground was all blue and pink flower petals going down about three inches deep; you couldn't see any of the floors except in the dancing area. It was a beautiful day, so the bewitched ceiling of the Hall was bright blue, the sun was shining, and fluffy white clouds drifted this way and that way.  
  
The colors of the Potter/Granger wedding were light blue and pink, and the color scheme was everywhere, not even counting the decorations. The bridesmaids dresses were light blue, and they looked similar to Hermione's wedding gown, except that Hermione's was long and had a mini train, and the bridesmaid's gowns stopped just below the knee. Carol's flower girl dress was pink and extremely frilly, just they way Carol liked it. All of the men had blue bow ties, even little Daniel.  
  
Harry sat at the head table, Hermione next to him. Ron sat on the other side of Harry, Ginny on the other side of Hermione. The two girls immediately started in on conversation, so Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"So… finally married to her, eh?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah," Harry looked over at Hermione, whose eyes were dancing with excitement as she explained something to Ginny.  
  
"Whose turn is it now?" Ron gazed over all of their family and friends, who were seated at the tables below.  
  
"Neville and Ginny," Harry answered immediately. Ron nodded.  
  
Ginny and Neville Longbottom started dating in Neville's seventh year, Ginny's sixth. Neville, who was indeed a clumsy, skinny, frail boy in his early years at Hogwarts, had come back in his sixth year with a deep, booming voice, very tall, and handsome. Many girls had changed their old opinions of him, Ginny included. They had been seriously dating since Ginny had graduated, and everyone was starting to wonder when Neville was going to pop the question.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a menu appeared on his tray. He smiled fondly, remembering the reaction to menus when this new method was introduced at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Now, everyone was quite used to them.  
  
He picked up his menu, studied it for a moment, and then said clearly to his plate, "Fried chicken and mashed potatoes". They soon appeared, along with a delicious smell.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione's plate. She had steamed broccoli, cooked asparagus, a baked potato, and rice. Harry smiled. Hermione was not a vegetarian, but she would rather eat a bunch of veggies than chicken or pork any day. Broccoli was her favorite vegetable, and she liked it best in melted butter. Sometimes, when they went out to dinner, it would be all that she would order.  
  
Hermione turned suddenly and caught Harry staring at her. She grinned.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Mr. Potter?" she said teasingly. Harry laughed.  
  
"You, Mrs. Potter," Harry replied. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter," she said. "Mrs. Hermione Potter," she repeated. She paused for a moment then smiled. "I'm Mrs. Potter."  
  
~~*************************************************************************~ ~  
  
""I'm Mrs. Potter," Hermione said. She looked at Harry, who was still staring at her.  
  
"Stricken by my beauty?" she joked. Harry just looked back blankly.  
  
"Yes," he said plainly. Hermione laughed. Harry jerked back.  
  
"What?" he threw his hands up. "It's true."  
  
""Awww," Ginny said. She looked over. "You two are so cute."  
  
"Make me barf," Ron said, as he shoveled food into his face. Padma whacked his arm.  
  
"Ronnie, I wish you had said that to me on our wedding day instead of doing what you're doing now," she said, smirking.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron, whose cheeks were puffed out with food. He looked up guiltily.  
  
"What?" he asked, echoing Harry's earlier comment. Everyone laughed.  
  
Then, George ran up to the table. "Ron," he said, "time to make your toast."  
  
"Oh," Ron swallowed, "right." Ron stood up, tapping his fork to his glass. Hermione was bewildered. What toast? She looked at Harry. He looked shocked, too.  
  
Ron just smiled at everyone as they all tapped their glasses too. There was a silence. Ron waved his wand and the butterflies froze in midair, the sound of their wings flapping no longer a problem.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, and began his speech.  
  
  
  
*Hey, ppl! Sry this chapter is so short. I am very busy. Ron's speech will be a very short chapter, and then the fourth chapter, about Harry and Herm's wedding night, will be very long (nothing R rated, don't worry). Well, keep checking back, more chapters very very very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cya, byes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Stargrrl 


End file.
